When Strangers Meet
by Luindalwen
Summary: Its the usual life at Hogwarts for our trio, but what happens when a new girl is transferd to Hogwarts? will sparks fly between her nad the boy who lived? R&R please!
1. The journey to a new school and life

A/N: This is the second story I wrote, I hope that it's better than the first one -_-. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, unfortunately. However, Mei Hamasaki is my own Character, so ha, I own something ^_^ other than that lovely piece of red string. pretty string @___@.  
  
When Strangers Meet  
By Mei Hamasaki  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was shinning brightly trough the blinds of a small turquoise colored room. A big lump of blankets moved slightly and an arm came out of the bundle. The bundle moaned and turned over revealing a beautiful sleeping girl with dark red hair with black streaks in it.  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep!!!!  
  
The girl moaned again and swung her arm on the alarm clock, but she missed and it kept on ringing. She was getting annoyed so she felt around for the clock, took it in her hand and threw it across the room. Silence.  
  
'It's about time' she thought sleepily.  
  
"Mei get up! We have to go shopping for your school supplies." Yelled a voice from downstairs. The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing blood red eyes, when she heard her aunt's words.  
  
"O yeah, I forgot" she mumbled as she got out of bed. She picked up a pair of rectangular glasses on her bedside table and put them on.  
  
She got dressed in her usual; pair of casual comfy black jeans that flowed out at the feet, a big bulky belt with spikes on it, a red tank top that stopped right over her belly button showing a pierced bellybutton, and a fishnet shirt over her tank top. She brushed her waist long hair and ran down stairs to greet her aunt.  
  
She lives with her aunt because her parents were killed by the evil Lord Voldemort. She used to live right next to the Potters.  
  
Her parents knew that Voldemort was coming so they sent her to her babysitters down the street so he wouldn't find and kill her. Voldemort killed the Hamasaki's first, Mei's family, and then he killed the Potters but was wiped of his power when he tried to kill young Harry Potter.  
  
Mei was sent to live with her aunt in a wizarding world in Canada. She has lived there for 14 years but now she moved back to England with her aunt and is being transferred from the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Canada to Hogwarts. She would be in her fifth year since she has already completed four years at her old school.  
  
She would only be getting to the school a few days after the rest of the school instead of the first of September like everyone else. Today was the 3rd of September and she would be going to get her school supplies needed for the year. She would also be needing the books from last year so she can catch up on what they have been learning. She took the two slips of parchments containing her school supply list and tucked them away into her pocket.  
  
When she got downstairs, her aunt greeted her and asked "Do you have the list Mei?"  
  
"Yes I have it Aunt Rose"  
  
"Well then lets go" with that she handed a pot to Mei filled with white powder, floo powder. Mei took a pinch of the powder threw it into the fire, stepped in after it and said clearly "Diagon Alley" and was gone, her aunt soon followed.  
  
Mei had never been to Diagon Alley but she felt as if she had lived in it for ever. She was walking down the alley with her aunt reading her list.  
  
"First we should get your school robes" Aunt Rose said pointing to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions shop.  
  
She walked out of the shop with a large bundle under her arms. Next they went to the cauldron shop and got a pewter standard size 2 cauldron.  
  
After about an hour of shopping, they only had three things left to buy, a wand, a broomstick and a pet. They had a quick lunch before heading towards Ollivanders, the wand shop.  
  
Mei walked in the shop and looked around, every inch of the store was piled high with long thin boxes. An old man with bright blue eyes that looked like glass stepped out of one of the isles.  
  
"Hello" he said in a voice that made shivers go up her spine.  
  
"Hi I'm here for a wand" She said trying not to look in his very freaky eyes.  
  
"Of course you are" with that he disappeared into the isles and came out carrying about five boxes containing wands.  
  
"Here" he said as he opened a box pulling out a long pink wand  
  
"Try this one, it contains one unicorn hair and is made out of birch" he handed her the wand she took it carefully and whispered an incantation to make flowers but instead she got mud.  
  
"No no defiantly no" Mr. Ollivanders said as he took the wand out of her hands. He opened another box pulling out a light brown wand  
  
"Ahh Holly and phoenix feather, try this one" he handed her the wand she took the wand and whispered the same incantation but instead of flowers she got a bouquet of thorns.  
  
Her aunt had to duck from getting hit with the thorns as the bouquet suddenly flew out of the wand. Mei quickly put the wand down and stepped away from it.  
  
"Right then" he said as he unwrapped yet another box pulling out a red wand. She took the wand and felt a comfortable warmth when she took it. She whispered yet again the incantation for flowers and roses, violets, bluebells, snapdragons, dandelions, daffodils, orchid, tulips, iris, pansies, forget-me-nots and cherry blossoms bloomed out of the tip of her wand.  
  
"Whoa" Mei said looking at all the flowers which were now on the ground.  
  
"Bravo dear" her aunt said with glee.  
  
"Very good young lady, and what an unusual combination for a wand I might add, phoenix tail feather and redwood 8 ¾ inches. Redwood is very rare to find nowadays." Mr. Ollivanders said.  
  
Mei paid for her wand they left the shop.  
  
"What would you like to get now Mei?" Aunt Rose Asked.  
  
"Well I reckon we should get my broomstick then my animal" Mei said thoughtfully.  
  
"Right then next stop Quidditch quality supplies!" aunt Rose said as she grabbed Mei with one hand and some bags with the other before running a full speed to the shop with Mei being dragged behind her.  
  
'Whoa, I never knew aunt Rose could run so fast' Mei thought as she brush the dust off her clothing. She looked up and saw the reason her aunt was running so fast, a tall young man was standing behind the counter and her aunt was talking, well it was more like flirting with him.  
  
Deciding to leave them alone she walked around the shop looking at brooms. Her eyes fell on the broom in the window, it had a long sleek, black handle. And printed in shimmering gold letters "Firebolt" she read out loud.  
  
"Mei have you found a broom you like yet?" her aunt asked from behind her.  
  
"Yes I have Aunt Rose but I reckon it's a little too expensive for our budget" she said sadly.  
  
"But you even know what our budget is" Aunt Rose said smiling "Believe me dear we have enough for this broom"  
  
"Really?!?" Aunt Rose nodded, Mei hugged her tightly and repeated "Thank you" over and over again without taking a breath.  
  
Aunt Rose was turning purple form lack of air and tried to pry Mei off her but failed miserably.  
  
Mei finally let go and thanked her once more before taking the broom and rushing to the counter her aunt not far behind.  
  
They left the shop in high spirits; Mei with her new broomstick and Aunt Rose with a date (^^).  
  
They were walking down Diagon Alley eating ice cream while trying to decide what animal to get.  
  
"Well I'm defiantly not getting a toad" Mei said while licking her ice cream.  
  
"Why don't you get a cat?" Aunt Rose suggested.  
  
"I don't know, I really wanted an owl so I can keep in touch with you all year without having to use the school owls." Mei said as she looked into Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
  
"Well then it's settled we'll get you an owl." Aunt Rose said as she walked into the emporium with Mei trailing behind her.  
  
They left the shop with a large cage. Inside the cage there was a beautiful snowy owl with ice blue eyes. Mei named her Kailey.  
  
"Well then I think were done here then let's go home" Aunt Rose said as they walked towards the fireplace used for floo powder transportation.  
  
Mei climbed into the fireplace holding her owl, her broomstick and her potion ingredients.  
  
Aunt Rose threw in the pinch of floo powder for her. Mei was transported back home soon flowed by Rose.  
  
Mei spent the next to days packing everything up in her trunk and playing with Kailey. Her Aunt had repaired her alarm clock by magic and they were more then ready for tomorrow when Mei would go to platform 9 ¾ to take the Hogwarts express to school. She would be all alone on the train but she didn't seem to mind she was planning on reading some of her school books from last year.  
  
The next day she woke at the sound of her alarm clock and this time she didn't throw it across the room she actually got up and showered. She decided not to get changed into her uniform until later so she put on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight dark green tank top that showed her belly button. She brushed her hair and put it into a low ponytail with some strands hanging loses down her face.  
  
The Hogwarts express would leave at exactly eleven o'clock. She wanted to be there early.  
  
When they arrived at Kings Cross train station they were twenty minutes early, they found the barrier for the platform in between platforms nine and ten. To cross to the other platform you had to walk straight at the wall separating nine and ten. Mei had put her trunk on a trolley and walked casually trough the barrier with Rose not far behind.  
  
They loaded her trunk in one of the compartments near the middle and she put Kailey on one of the seats in her compartment.  
  
It took them about ten minutes to heave her heavy trunks into a compartment. After they finally put away her trunk, they stepped off the train to say goodbye.  
  
"Have fun sweetie, and don't forget to write" Aunt Rose said as she hugged Mei tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Rose. I'll be fine and ill write every time I have the chance to" Mei said as she hugged back just as tightly.  
  
The whistle blew for all the passengers to come aboard.  
  
"Well I better go now good bye and don't miss me too much now" Mei said with a laugh as she let go of her aunt.  
  
"Good bye and be good, I don't want to have any letters saying that your expelled or dead"  
  
Mei climbed on to the train and looked out of the window to her compartment waving to her aunt as the train sped off into the country side.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: I hope you like this chapter, R&R please. 


	2. The New girl

A/N: this chapter is really short -_-, I'll try to have a longer chapter out next time  
  
Disclaimer: Read last chapter for it, its exactly the same, unless I incredulously abducted J.K Rowlings and became the owner of Harry Potter -_- , Ha I wish.  
  
When Strangers Meet By Mei Hamasaki  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the great hall for super, a small blonde haired boy holding a camera ran in front of them blocking the way.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" the little boy asked. "Remember me, Harry?" Harry remembered him alright; he took pictures of him with no bones in his arm when he was in his second year.  
  
"Collin Creevey, I'm a fourth year in Gryffindor and I'm a huge fan of yours. I know all about you and You-Know-Who" his eyes scanned Harry's hair line to where his lightning shaped scare was.  
  
"Do you think that I could have your picture please" he said all very fast holding up his camera. Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at the little boy in astonishment; they only knew one person who could speak so fast without breathing and that was Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Collin but were kind of hungry, maybe later" Harry said as they walked around Collin to get into the great hall.  
  
They all sat side by side at the Gryffindor table and were waiting for the food to arrive.  
  
"Harry, Ron look over there" Hermione said pointing to the sorting hat which was on its usual stool in front of the teachers table.  
  
"I wonder why it's there, what do you reckon Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Professor Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall taped her glass to get their attention.  
  
"We have a new student joining us today, she has come from Canada. Please treat her with respect" his light blue eyes flickered towards the Slytherin table  
  
"Miss Hamasaki, you may come in now"  
  
The doors to the great hall opened and a girl with red hair with black streaks and red eyes came in and walked up to where the sorting hat was, she turned to the students and said  
  
"Hello my name is Mei Hamasaki, and I hope that we will all be friends. I will be joining the fifth years tomorrow in class." She smiled at everyone.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off the stool so Mei could sit down and placed it on her head.  
  
'Ahh interesting, very interesting, you have plenty of courage, you're loyal, power-hungry, and well well you're a parselmouth, that's interesting' a little voice in her head said.  
  
'Not Slytherin' she thought desperately.  
  
"No? Well then better be GRYFFINDOR!!" she heard the hat shout out the last word. The Gryffindor table clapped hard and cheered and Mei went to join them sitting next to Ginny Weasly and across for the trio of trouble.  
  
"Let the feats begin" Dumbledore said as he sat down.  
  
Piles and piles of food magically appeared in front of them. They all began to eat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mei became friends instantly. They had quite a bit in common, they all liked quidditch. Mei told them about the school she went to in Canada and how she was the seeker for her house team.  
  
You see at her old school, they hade four houses like Hogwarts but they were Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond. She was in the Ruby house and last year they won the quidditch cup.  
  
While Mei was talking to Ron about the world cup, Harry couldn't help thinking that she was very pretty, her red eyes seemed to hypnotize him. When the food disappeared, the students gradually filled out of the hall and up to their dormitories.  
  
Mei was so tired from her long journey she didn't notice all the moving paintings on the wall and she wasn't paying attention to what her new friends were saying.  
  
When they got to the portrait of the fat lady they said the password (Bertie bots) climbed trough the hole and separated to their room, she followed Hermione up to the girl's room to find four four-poster beds. Mei's stuff had already been brought up and on a chair next to her bed laid her new school uniform with her scarf, tie and cloths. She found Kailey sitting on the window seat nibbling on some owl treats. To tired to do anything, she changed into her pajamas and fell into bed forgetting to take off her glasses.  
  
Hermione noticed this and took off her glasses for her putting them on Mei's beside table and going to bed herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well, that's it for this chapter, the next one should be out soon. R&R please ! 


	3. And the Teacher Torture Starts

A/N: Blah Blah Blah that is all I have to say.  
  
Disclaimer: AHA I have finally obtain my goal, I do *not* Own Harry Potter. :: laughs like a maniac :: just a little note, Fione Winner does not beling to me, She belongs to my best friend Satsuki Shenmue, For her Story, please see " In the Eyes of a Mudblood By Satsuki Shenmue"  
  
When Strangers Meet By Mei Hamasaki  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning they all awoke to the sound of the alarm clock set up by Hermione. Today was the Mei's first day of classes and she was exited. She quickly got changed into her uniform and carefully examined her time table.  
  
9 o'clock: transfigurations 10 o'clock: potions Lunch 1 o'clock: defense against the dark arts 2 o'clock: divination  
  
She took out her book bag and filled it with all her needed books, parchments, quills and ink bottles. She brushed her hair and ran down the spiral staircase to the common room. When she got there, she noticed that most people weren't so eager to get up and the first ring of the alarm clock except for one person, he was sitting in one of the arm chairs next to the fire. She looked at her watch to see that she had forty minutes before classes started.  
  
She went to take a seat next to the person in the armchair only to find that it was Harry Potter.  
  
"You're up early" he said.  
  
"I couldn't wait to get started on my new classes" she said setting her book bag down beside her arm chair.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" he said looking into the fire.  
  
Slowly people started to descend the stairs into the common room, most of them left to go have breakfast in the great hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione came down to the common room fully dressed with their book bags. The group of four went down to the great hall for breakfast together. When they got there they sat around the middle of the Gryffindor table, Mei and Harry sat beside each other across form Ron and Hermione.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was talking to a girl next to him, her name is Fiona Winner, she has mid-upper arm long brown hair and one grey eye and one green eye. They were whispering and smirking together while looking over at Mei and Harry.  
  
They nodded and Draco called over to them "Well well, what do we have here, looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend that has no parents as well" he said While Fiona smirked beside him.  
  
"Well it looks like a muggle-born witch made it into Slytherin, I never thought I'd see the day when you, Fiona, would ever desert your old friends and back-stabbed them as well." Mei said coldly to the girl next to Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked at the girl next to him in shock "you're a Mudblood?" he asked still in shock.  
  
"And to think, you actually liked me" she said glaring at Mei  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked, his eyes widening at her.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle do have holes in their heads, things leak out" she said turning her glare over to Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was looking at his food trying to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
'Malfoy thought that me and Mei were a couple? That would never happen, how could she ever like me? But then again I wouldn't mind it at all.' He thought  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The four made their way to the transfiguration class with the rest of the Gryffindors. They went to the back of the room and found a table for themselves near the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room and they all fell quiet, she was a teacher you wouldn't want to cross, strict and clever.  
  
"Today, we will be learning how to transfigure furniture into animals, once I am confidant that you have understood the process, you will have to transfigure your desk into a pig." She said once she reached her desk at the front of the class.  
  
Mei and Hermione exchanged exited looks, they had been waning to change furniture into animals for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After class the four friends were walking towards their next class, potions with Snape and the Slytherins. They were talking about their results in transfiguration.  
  
"My pig still hade desk legs" Mei said laughing  
  
"Well out of the whole class, Hermione was the only one able to get a normal looking pig." Ron said.  
  
Hermione blushed at his compliment, she had told Mei earlier that she had developed a crush on Ron.  
  
Harry was walking next to Ron silently, he kept stealing glances at Mei. Ron, unfortunately saw this, he grinned at Harry and motioned to him to slow down. Harry slowed down but reluctantly.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"So Harry, what's with you and Mei?" he asked a smirk similar to Malfoy's on his face.  
  
Harry visibly flushed, and, of course, Ron noticed this. His smirk increased. Harry's flushed face continued to flush until he looked as if he was a cranberry on fire. (a/n: now if you would all kindly follow me, I will show you what our cunning young Harry is thinking at the exacted moment. ^^. Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time, thank you.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A slow romantic melody played in the background of a dimly lit room. In the center, two figures swayed to the music. The boys arms were wrapped around the girl's waist and her arms were around his neck.  
  
The music softly died out but the two young lovers continued to dance. The girl let out a content sigh and rested her head on the boy's neck. His arms pulled her closer.  
  
"I love you" The boy whispered softly in her ear.  
  
The girls head snapped up to look him in the eye, only to find him leaning in towards her with his eyes closed. She could barely contain her excitement; she closed her eyes and leaned in as well.  
  
Their lips were barely touching when.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Should I leave it here? That would be evil ^________^. Oh well, I'll be evil next time @______@.  
  
"Harry??"  
  
Harry snapped back to reality. He looked up to find Mei's ruby red eyes filed withconcern.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine don't worry 'bout me." He said shaking away his previous thoughts (^^)  
  
Mei nodded and kept walking next to Hermione towards the dungeons.  
  
They reached the dungeon classroom just in time, because at that moment, professor Snape came swiftly into the room, his black robes swishing behind him.  
  
"Now, I want you all to set up your cauldrons and take out the following ingredients" he snapped writing the ingredients on the blackboard.  
  
There was a dull thud of cauldrons being dragged up to the desks and the clinking of glass phials and bottles being put down on the desks.  
  
Mei heard Harry give a heavy sigh beside her, she knew that he hated potions and especially the potions master, Severus Snape.  
  
Harrys hatred for Snape was only matched by Snapes loathing for him. Snape and Harrys dad went to school together and they hated each other as much as Harry and Draco hate each other now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe he gave us so much homework" Ron exclaimed with a deep sigh.  
  
"Honestly it's not that much" Hermione said.  
  
"Well maybe not to you 'Mione, but I think that having to create and poison and an antidote is a little much" Mei said with a laugh.  
  
They all laughed as they walked towards the great hall for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
